


Bloodstream

by snowspriestess



Series: One Shots [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Smut, jon gets drunk and makes some questionable decisions, show canon i guess, somewhere season 5 or 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowspriestess/pseuds/snowspriestess
Summary: Drinking competitions with Melisandre are not easily won.





	Bloodstream

**Author's Note:**

> Lucid reverence, floating in your sacred sin  
> Need your fire against my skin  
> Cosmic violence, chills dripping like acid rain  
> Keep coming back cause it's you I crave
> 
> \- Bloodstream, Transviolet

“You have never tried wine? Never?” Jon stared at Melisandre in surprise, whose eyes shone as red as the liquid in the cup in front of them.

She smiled mildly. “It’s not really what we do in Essos, Jon Snow” she replied simply.

“You’ve been in Westeros for quite a while”, he poured two glasses of wine, handing one of them over to Melisandre. “Try it.”

To be fair, she did not look too convinced, but put the glass to her lips and drank all the same.

Jon took a sip of wine himself, waiting for her reaction. “So, my Lady, what do you think? A tradition they should establish in Essos?”

She laughed a little. “Not really, no.” she emptied the glass all the same, putting the empty one down on the table. “It’s not really my taste.”

He poured himself a second glass, filling hers as well. “It gets better the more you drink!”

Their eyes met for a moment, Melisandre still not seeming too convinced. Still, she followed his example and drank.

Jon could already feel the alcohol burning in his throat. “We used to have drinking competitions at Winterfell, Robb, Theon and I, when our father was not at home.” The memory made him smile.

“We would drink as long as we all passed out somewhere in the stables.” He walked around the table, reaching for the glass from Melisandre’s hands and filling it again. For himself he poured a third one as well. “In the mornings we would never remember who had been awake the longest.” The wine seemed to loosen his tongue since he was not even sure why he was telling her this.

Melisandre only smiled, scarlet eyes watching him drink, before she took a sip of her own wine as well. “I bet your brothers here at castle black would love to have drinking competitions with you”, she commented. “They seem to love nothing as much as drinking.” She sounded quite amused.

Jon laughed at the thought of the whole of castle black having a big drinking competition. She was right, they would all love it. “Well, I much rather have my own one with you!” He was not even sure why he had said it, his brain seemed to work slower tonight than usually, but it was the truth, obviously. Melisandre was a much better company than the brothers of the nights watch.

She seemed to be quite surprised by his statement, quietly taking another sip of wine, before lowering the glass and playing with it in her hands. “I take that as a compliment”, she answered finally, slightly frowning as Jon poured another two glasses of wine. “You’re being serious, I see”, she observed.

“There’s no escaping this anymore!” Jon joked, handing her the wine and shooting her an expectant look. “Drink!”

She hesitated for another moment, before raising the glass to her lips and taking a sip.

He followed the example, even though he could already feel the heat rise to his face and the room even started to become a little blurry at the edges. But that was fine, so far. “What do people drink in Essos?” he wanted to know, suddenly very interested in that very fact.

Melisandre smiled, obviously amused by the question. “A lot of things you Westerosi people have never heard of. You wouldn’t like to try it.”

Jon moved closer to take the glass out of her hand, their fingers touching for a moment too long. He could feel the warmth of her body, even though the great hall of castle black was almost as cold as the air outside.

She was escaping his gaze, eyes fixed on the wine he poured into her glass. The scarlet liquid gleamed in the dim light.

There was a certain tension in the air, out of a sudden. Or perhaps he was imagining it. The world was getting blurry in front of his eyes, he had to blink a few times so he could see right again.

Melisandre was watching him with interest now, her normally so pale cheeks flushed a little from the wine. She was very beautiful, truly. The red curls framed her face just perfectly. He had never actively noticed before.

Jon was feeling very hot, suddenly, his skin seemed to burn under the thick coat he was wearing. Without a second thought, he got rid of it, letting it fall onto one of the benches.

Her eyebrows arched up in surprise, but she didn’t say anything, just quietly took another sip of wine.

“I’m just hot”, he explained, trying not to blush in embarrassment. What was he even doing? He was not sure anymore.

She just nodded, smiling a little. “Alright.” She could not quite keep the mocking undertone out of her voice.

Jon simply took another glass of wine, trying to ignore the awkwardness of the situation.

Melisandre made a step forward. “Don’t you think you had enough wine for today? You won the competition, I give up!” Their bodies were almost touching now.

Jon rolled his eyes a little. “You can not resign, those aren’t the rules!”

She frowned. “Who made the rules?”

He thought about it for a second. His brain was not working fast enough anymore. “I make them”, he decided to answer.

“That’s not very fair”, Melisandre objected, taking the glass from his hands and placing it on the table.

She was speaking utterly serious, but for some reason Jon found the whole situation to be oddly funny.

Their eyes met for a moment, Jon found himself unable to look away. The room around him got blurry again and he needed a few seconds to sort out his thoughts. He had no idea what was going on, if he was honest. Actually, he really shouldn’t be here, standing so close to Melisandre. After all he had sworn a vow. At this moment, though, those vows had wandered to the back of his head.

There had been silence the entire time Jon has been thinking, in which Melisandre had waited for a reaction from his side. “I should leave now”, she said now, regaining his attention.

He had to blink a few times to see everything clear again.

Melisandre frowned at him. “Or maybe I should show you to your chambers first”, she took a few steps back, heading for the door. “Come on, jon snow, we don’t want your brothers to see that their Lord Commander is drunk!”

“I’m not drunk”, Jon insisted, but it sounded more like a weak protest.

She only smiled, not saying anything. Obviously, the sight of him amused her.

-

They reached his chambers finally, luckily without meeting any of the other brothers. That would have been weird, probably.

Jon stopped in front of his door, turning around to face Melisandre. The wine was clouding his head, he was unable to think straight anymore. He had meant to say something, but couldn’t seem to remember. “Aren’t you feeling anything?” he asked instead. Instantly, he regretted it. That didn’t sound right.

She seemed to understand though. “I’m just better at hiding it”, she simply replied. Somehow, that was easy to believe.

Suddenly, Jon felt the strong urge to kiss her. He didn’t know why, but it was there. Normally, he would have restrained himself and just would have gone to sleep, but he had drunken enough wine to not be able to do that anymore.

He didn’t even think about it further, just leaned forward and met her lips with his. She seemed surprised for a second, but then her tongue flicked into his mouth.

She tasted like wine, and something else, that he could not quite grasp. He could feel her fingers tracing his neck, almost burning on his skin. Not unpleasantly, though.

His own hands found her waist, pulling her closer so their bodies were joined. The heat of their bodies seemed to melt them together, a puddle of warmth in the middle of winter.

Never letting go of her, Jon opened the door to his chambers and closed it by pushing Melisandre’s body against it, as gently as he was able to. His hands were almost ripping the dress of her body, while she stripped him of his shirt and trousers.

Still pressing her backwards against the door, he lifted her up, so that she could wrap her legs around his body. The feeling of her naked skin on his made him shiver.

He pushed inside her quickly, rolling his hips against hers. Her nails dug into the skin of his neck as she draw a sharp breath, moaning a little as he started to thrust deeper and quicker.

Their lips never parted, tongues dancing together as if they had always done so.

Neither of them felt like letting go.

-

Jon awoke in his bed the other morning, having absolutely no idea how he had gotten there. His head hurt, his throat felt sore and he was naked.

Slowly, he said up in the sheets, trying to remember what had happened the night before. Obviously he had quite a lot of wine.

_Wine._

And suddenly, he remembered. By the old gods, what had he done. How was he supposed to look Melisandre in the eye ever again?

Fortunately, she seemed to have left in the night, saving him from having to face her right now, but still… he had to stay in the same castle as her for who knew how long!

Trying to not think about the last night too much, Jon got up and dressed, even though he failed to find his coat, until he remembered he had left it in the hall the night before. Therefore he made his way to fetch it, considering it was cold as ice and he wasn’t too eager to freeze to death.

The great hall was still empty since it was not time for breakfast yet and most of the other brothers were still asleep or outside manning the wall.

Jon had just gotten inside his coat, which was just as cold as the morning air since it had laid in the hall the entire night, when he suddenly heard footsteps behind him. They were soft and quiet, almost non audible, and therefore he knew exactly who they belonged too. Why did the gods hate him so much? Taking a deep breath, he turned around to face Melisandre. “My Lady”, he greeted, trying not to blush too much.

She smiled a knowing smile, entering the hall and slowly approaching him. “Did you have a good night?” she wanted to know, red eyes sparkling with amusement.

Jon felt the urge to turn around and leave. Nervously, he cleared his threat. “I apologize for last night, my Lady, I wasn’t myself!”

Melisandre raised her eyebrows. “Oh I do hope you were yourself!” She shifted a little closer, their bodies now almost close enough to touch.

She was teasing him, obviously. Quickly, Jon took a step backwards, regaining the space between them. It made him feel uncomfortable to stand so close to her. “I should take my leave now”, he declared, already half turned around, when she held him back.

“There’s one thing you might want to know.” Her eyes were gleaming like small fires. “I did drink wine before. And I was perfectly rational last night!” With those words she turned around to leave, leaving Jon in the hall.

His jaw had dropped. _W_ _hat had just happened?_

 


End file.
